


Hands

by KarouYamisaki



Series: Impossible Things [1]
Category: Boondock Saints (Movies), Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarouYamisaki/pseuds/KarouYamisaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was always funny on how all the men Rose Tyler has loved had one simularity...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how I started this, or how this came into my head at all but it's here and more will be coming.
> 
> I own nothing of Boondock Saints or Doctor Who.

It was a strange thing to notice, but she noticed it anyhow. Murphy had just taken her hand to hold in his, like always now when they walked together since they became a 'thing'.

His hand, the one with _Aequitas_ tattooed upon it was on his right hand with the Celtic cross. Now to anyone else they would shrug it off and think nothing more of it. But to Rose the fact it was his right hand made her stop for a moment.

Her doctor, the one with steely blue eyes and leather jacket. He first took her hand with his right and told her to 'Run' pulling her to safety. And after that almost every time he took her hand it was with his right. 

Her pinstriped Doctor also first held her hand with his new new right hand. He also seemed to use the same hand to pull her from danger and to hold whenever he needed one. The last time she held his hand was on the Dalek ship, he was shuttering as his Tardis was on the verge of destruction with a Donna Noble inside.

Her Human Doctor John had also taken her hand with his right as they watched the Tardis disappear at Bad Wolf bay. They had continued to hold hands until the day he was ripped away from her in death, leaving hrr alone.

“Hey, what's wrong?” asked Murphy, concerned eyes searching her face for distress and letting go of her hand to place it on her cheek.

“Nothing, I was just remembering something.” she replied, placing her hand over top of his and giving it a light squeeze. 

“Anything bad?” 

“No, just something funny I didn't notice until now.” She smiled leaning her head into his hand and closing her eyes.

“What?”

“I'll tell you later.” she smiled as he took her hand again the _Aequitas_ on his right hand wrapping around her bare left hand. That was something she needed to fix, now to convince Murphy to take her to the nearest tattoo parlour...


End file.
